bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Alchemist
The Monkey Alchemist throws test tubes filled with some kind of lixivium to bloons that take off 2 layers off them and makes an explosion (equal to a 0-0 Bomb Tower), leaving pink lixivium there, which pops bloons by one layer for every 0.85 seconds they stand on it (the puddle lasts for 7 seconds). It has a 200px range and shoots every 1.85 seconds. Cost: $780. Can pop lead/M.O.A.B. Class Bloons and detect camo. Its appearence is a monkey apprentice without the hat and a white coat instead of the black/yellow magician suit. Upgrades 'Path 1' ''Classified Alchemist *Description: ''The alchemist has been promoted and can now launch bigger test tubes that contain more lixivium, thus equaling in a stronger effect. *Stats: The test tubes have an explosion radius of a X-1 Bomb Tower and pops bloons by 1 layer for every 0.7 seconds they stand on it. *Cost: $520 ''Stronger Arms *Description: ''The alchemist was somehow trained in an exclusive gym and can throw test tubes further and faster. *Stats: Range increased by 25%, shooting delay decreased by 0.35. *Cost: $510 ''Toxic Bloontonium *Description: ''Adding toxic waste to Bloontonium will make it produce a toxic cloud when the test tube explodes, infecting bloons. The infection spreads, too! *Stats: The toxic cloud occupies the space equal to an unupgraded Ice Tower that infects bloons once every second while standing on it. The poisoning effect lasts for 7 seconds, popping bloons once every 1.2 seconds. If the bloon is completelly popped while infected, the infection will spread in 8 directions. Secondhand infections can't spread. *Cost: $1060 ''Sun God Tears *Description: ''The Sun God's tears have an immense power that can make bloons sand in a nanosecond! *Stats: The test tube's explosion is equal to a 2-X Mortar Tower and pops bloons by 6 layers for every 0.25 seconds they stand on it. Infections now pop bloons once every 0.5 seconds. Secondhand infections can now spread, thirdhand infections can't, though. The infections are now spread in 16 directions. *Cost: $8910 'Path 2' ''Smoke Signal *Description: ''The smoke from the explosions will permanetly take off any status from bloons that have it. *Stats: The explosions permanently eliminate any status on bloons that have it. *Cost: $820 ''Fragmenting Glass *Description: ''The glass is more resistant and is shred up instead of being taken over by the explosion. *Stats: The explosion now makes a volley of 8 pieces of sharp glass that can pop up to 3 bloons. *Cost: $600 ''Sticky Poison *Description: ''Alchemists (-_-) made the lixivium yucky and sticky! Seems a sacrifice of a lab was worth it, though! *Stats: The lixivium in the ground has a 30% chance to get stuck in other bloons. While in a bloon, it will work like if the bloon was still in the lixivium, popping them as intended for 7 seconds. When the effect wears out or the bloon is killed, the lixivium will be dropped from the bloon, acting like if the alchemist shot there. Secondhand lixivium-infected bloons can release lixivium again, but thirdhand lixivium-infected bloons can't. *Cost: $1750 ''Alchemy Strike *Description: 'Alchemy Strike Ability: '''Launches test tubes hypersoniccaly at anywhere of the track for 10 seconds, causing global destruction. *Stats: (When activated) The Alchemist will shoot once every 0.2 seconds! In total it shoots 50 test tubes. Has a cooldown of 145 seconds. *Cost: $7360 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers